Let me know
by Marzmallow
Summary: Twi stays in Destiny island for summer. She meets new friends and faces more adventure. When a boy captures her heart but she relly needs to go, how can she forgive and forget? Story better than summary. Read and Review :


**Twilight: Am I here? Sora: 17 Kairi: 16 Twilight: 16 Roxas: 17 Namine: 16 Riku:18**

**Me: Yes...why?**

**T****wilight: Is this the sequel of 'Waking up'?**

**Me: No...But I was planning to**

**Twilight: Never mind!**

**Me: Good! Now go back to the story will ya?!**

**Let me know**

"Mom! Please...only for the summer!" shouted Twilight as she followed her mom everywhere in the house; begging if she can go to Destiny Island for the summer.

"Twi, be reasonable" Trish (her mom) said

"Mom, how old am I?"

"16...but that doesn't count. Give me a **REAL** reason"

"I have a cousin there right? Kairi was it?"

"Yes but she barely knows you. It's been nearly 7 years since our last summer vacation together"

"But still...I know someone there that could help me out. Besides, I was only 9 back then. I barely have any memory of that place or any other person there!"

"Fine! If you put it that way..."

"Thanks mom!" she hugged her mom and ran to her room. She quickly packed all her stuff and headed for the airport.

One day and four hours later,

"It's good to be here!" she shouted as she walked down and out of the airplane.

**FLASHBACK**

"When you get there; look for Kairi. She will bring you to the house" her mom said handing her a picture "Always remember to keep the house clean and for heaven's sake try to behave. I don't want you crawling back to me with broken bones. And remember to phone me when you're done doing all the things I asked of you. And Twi –"

"That's enough mom..." she said in a flat tone "I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now k? Leave everything to me. And if you feel lonely; Ebony's here and so as Shakira and Margo. Okay? So stop crying" She hugged her mom and waved goodbye.

"Bye honey! Have a safe trip!" she shouted

**END OF FLASHBACK **

She took out the photo and took a real good look at it. The photo was cut in half; she knew the other person beside Kairi was her. Cause she saw a person holding a cut-in-half photo too. A red headed girl; that really looked like the girl in the photo.

She walked near her "Are you Kairi?" she asked

"Twilight?" she chirped

"You got it! Call me Twi" she said as she hugged her

"Call me Kai. It's so nice to see you! How long has it been? 7 years perhaps?" she laughed

"Yeah, it's been way long hasn't it. It took me awhile to ask my mom's approval of me coming here."

"That took so long. Let me guess, her reason was you were too young...Am I right?"

"Yeah, that's kinda it. So do you remember when we took this photo? It doesn't look like me 7 years ago and I don't remember being with you. I knew you were my cousin but I never really had communication with you."

"Oh really? Well these aren't real photos. It's just my photo and your photo your mom sent me put together"

"Oh...so that's why!" she laughed

They chatted all the way to her house (Twi's rest house)

"Here we are" Kairi proclaimed

"It's so huge. I've never remembered it like this"

"Of course not! This was renovated 2 years ago. So it was enlarged a little bit"

"I'm sooo have to catch up with things around here"

"Want me to go with you?"

"Yeah sure"

They went inside and put down the luggage by the door. They looked around for a while before they decided to bring up the luggage.

"Thanks Kai. For helping me out"

"It's nothing...do you have plans tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Great! Then I'll introduce you to some of my friends okay?"

"Sure"

"I'll pick you up at 5" she waved goodbye and went out of the house

"Bye!" she waved back. She looked at the clock. "It's 3:30" she said to herself

--

She unpacked her stuff and cleaned herself up; put on a simple t-shirt and pants and laid down in her bed, observing everything about her room.

"All I remember is that my room was light blue and it had golden stripes" she said to herself. She looked around again to check "No...Now it's white with blue stripes. I also remember that my only window had a beautiful view of the beach" she stood up and went to her window "Now that's more like it!" She heard a beeping sound and looked out of her window. She saw a car waiting in front of their house. "I'm coming!" she yelled down. She ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Oh hey Twi, ready to go?" said Kai

"Yeah, sure"

She skipped to her car and they drove off. Few minutes later, they were at a house similar to Twi's but it was larger it's just a few blocks away and it was also facing the beautiful beach.

"You live here?" Twi asked

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"No. It's nothing. I was just fascinated that for all those years, why I had to miss this." They giggled

They went inside. Twi was surprised to see that 4 people were sitting down on the couch staring at her. She stared back. Kairi can't stop holding down a giggle watching her friends and her cousin pause like that.

"Guys, this is Twilight, my cousin from Lithia. She's here for the summer" she chirped while pushing Twilight forward. "Twi, this is Namine, Roxas, Riku, and Sora. Don't stare at him like that, he's mine!" she giggled.

Twilight came closer she was more like staring at the blonde boy who was also staring at her.

"Okay! Anyone wants to go to the beach?"

Everyone cheered. But Twilight didn't. She pulled Kairi down and whispered to her ear "I don't have a swim suit right now; it's back at the house"

"Oh..." she replied "Well, then let's go to your house first k?"

"K..."

They all went to her car. Good thing it was big enough for them all. Twi was blushing 'cause she was beside Roxas. They were still staring at each other. A few minutes later, they stopped in front of Twi's house. Twi stepped out together with Kairi.

"Why are you here?" she asked her

"You don't want company while you're all alone in your huge house?"

"Fine, very well then" she turned her back and went inside

Kairi turned around and faced the car. "Stay here guys k? We'll be back in a minute promise" A minute later, they were out again. They went into Kairi's car and drove to the beach.

--

They chased each other under the bright moonlight. They chased and chased until they were tired.

"I'll bring Namine and Kairi home" Sora volunteered

"I'll go get Twi. Riku can walk from here" Roxas said

"I heard that Roxas, and I wont walk!" Riku shouted

The girls just laughed at the funny scene. "It's okay Riku. We'll bring you home, right Sora?" she winked at him.

Sora gave her an annoyed look "Fine, fine!"

"Bye guys!" Twilight shouted as she waved goodbye to her newly made friends. She stared back to Roxas who was looking down at her.

"Shall we go then?" he suggested

"Okay" they started walking to his car.

--

"Roxas," she asked

"Yes?"

"Can I ask, why you volunteered to bring me home"

"Because 1, my house is 2 houses next to yours, and 2, I just wanted to talk to you alone" he blushed

"Oh...so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to know you better, that's all"

"Okay...I'm Laira Twilight R. Skyline. I live in Lithia with my mom and sister, Margo. I'm 16 and...What else do you wanna know?"

"Well that's about it. But if you want to tell me more it's fine with me" he smiled at her

"Um...I like the color blue and I'm kinda an indoor person if you ask me. Now it's your turn."

"Let's see, I'm Roxas L. Blazefall, 17 years old and I live by myself. That's all!" he said with a sheepish grin.

"That's all?! That's unfair. Tell me more!" she demanded

"I can't 'cause we're already here!"

She sighed. "You're unbelievable..."well see you tomorrow then?"

"You got it. I'll always be 2 houses away from you if you need me" he smiled

"Oh yeah here's my number." she handed her phone and he did too. They exchanged phone numbers and said goodbye. She went to her house and he drove away.

--

The following day, Twilight woke up early. She cleaned herself up and went down to get 2 bottles of orange juice. She ran out of her house and out to the street. She was staring at all the houses. 'Which one is Roxas' she thought. She searched for Roxas' number and pressed it.

"Hello?" a low voice said yawning

"Roxas? Sorry to disturb you. Were you still sleeping?"

"Well, actually yes but you called just in time"

"I did?"

"I forgot to set my alarm last night so if you hadn't called I should've slept in"

"Oh...where's your house by the way? I know you said 2 houses away from me but you didn't tell me if it was right or left"

"Where are you?"

"If right in front on my house, Why?"

"Look to your left" this time she wasn't hearing it from her phone it was clearer and more like he was really there.

She turned around.

"Shit!" she shouted at him who had a long crooked smile flashing across his face. "You frightened me!"

"Sorry...I promise never to do that again"

"Good!" she gave him the bottle of orange juice

"Why were you looking for me again?

"Nothing I just wanted to see you"

"Ha-ha very funny"

"Sarcasm isn't good for you" she joked

"Anyways, what do you want to do now?"

"I haven't been to the plaza or the park. Kairi said it was a nice place for l-"

"For what?"

"Never mind. Let's just go okay"

--

Days and weeks came by now it was just days away before Twilight has to go back to Lithia. Everyday, Roxas and Twilight's relationship grew to a more romantic one but still, no one noticed. Twilight was woken up by a phone call one morning...

"Hello?" she said in a yawning tone

"Honey? Is that you?" she recognized that voice. It was her mother.

"Mom? Why did you call? Did something bad happen?"

"No Twi. I just wanted to remind you that you have to go home sooner or later. Your summer is over Twi. You have to come back"

"But I like it here. I don't want to come back"

"No butts Ms. Laira. You promised. You're coming home whether you want to or not" Silence was the only thing that can be heard...droplets of tears came down her cheeks one by one. She slammed the phone and ran out. It was raininsg; but she didn't care at all. She bumped into someone. Someone she knew.

"Twi? Why are you crying" the voice said. She looked up and saw it was Roxas. She jumped to him and hugged him. "Why don't we get you dried up and talk about this in my house. I'll even make cocoa." he suggested. "Okay" she said in a low, hushed tone.

--

He gave her a towel and a long t-shirt. He made hot cocoa and sat beside her. He put his arm around her to make her feel more comfortable. "Now, tell me, baby, why are you so sad?" he kissed her forehead. She turned blood red and answered...

"It's...it's my mom," she said crying

"Why? Something happened to your mom?"

"No...She wants me to go home...but I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."

"Oh...my mind says go but my heart says stay. What do you think should I follow?"

"Why does your mind say go?"

"Because it's says that it's only for the meantime you could visit me here again."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I can visit you anytime. Thanks for your time Roxas"

"Anytime. But when will you leave?"

"Tomorrow. My school starts the day after that. So I can't delay."

--

"Kairi?" she asked

"Yes"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Mom's orders" she said in a crying tone

"Oh...that's too bad. We'll so gonna miss you"

"I know. But I promise I'll visit again okay?"

"Maybe that next time, we'll be the one visiting you."

"Kairi,"

"What?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything." she hugged her tightly.

For the rest of the day, she didn't talk to anyone except Roxas.

--

The following day, Twilight woke up early looking glum. She packed her things silently. Then, she heard a doorbell.

She rushed down stair and hurriedly opened the door. She saw Roxas, standing by her door, stretching his arms getting ready for a great big hug. Crying, she leaped to him and hugged him tightly. Across his shoulder, he could see the rest of the gang outside smiling and waving. She whispered "Why are they here?" she let go.

"Kairi spread out the news and they wanted to come." he giggled

"So you're here to fetch me?"

"You don't want me?"

"Of course I do!"

--

"So...here we are" she proclaimed "The great airport back to hell"

"No, baby, don't say that" he kissed her forehead

"BABY?!" they shouted. The couple was surprised.

"Oh yeah...about that...you see..." Twilight tried to explain

"What she was saying was...we're in love!" Roxas shouted

"You're what?!" They shouted

"Never Mind!" The coupled yelled

"Can you leave us alone?!" Twilight said annoyed

"We'll think about it" Kairi said; grinning. They grabbed each other to form a circle and the talked a little plan

"Okay!" she said. Twilight rolled her eyes. Then she faced Roxas and hugged him. What they didn't know was that the other 4 were video-taping the whole thing. Guess they didn't see the cameras.

--

"Roxas," she started but was cut off 'cause Roxas put his finger on her lips.

"I know; you don't want to leave but you still have to go. I'll miss you okay...I love you"

"I love you too"

Speakers: All boarders to Lithia, your airplane will leave in 10 minutes. Please proceed to gate 4. Thank you.

"That means you have to go baby." he hugged her.

"I know. But what if something bad happens to me and then I could never come back"

"Then I'll have to bring myself there" He smiled as they intertwined their hands together pulling their bodies closer by the second.

"Roxas, before I leave, let me know if you need anything ok?" she hugged him and turned around.

Roxas pulled her saying "But I need something now..."

"What is it?"

"Your kiss," he put his palms on her cheeks and slowly but gently lowered his lips to her releasing a very passionate kiss. Twilight blushed and touched her lips.

"Well, this is goodbye"

"Goodbye doesn't mean forever. So never forget me okay?"

"Of course" she gave him another peck on the lips and rushed thru the crowds. Seconds later, she was out of sight. Roxas stood there; looking at nothingness. A hug woke him back into his senses. He looked down and saw that his four friends were hugging him; tight.

"Let go guys," he complained "I won't die. She's still here"

The others looked around them; confused "Where is she?"

"She's here. In my heart; Forever"

**THE END**

**So there guys. Hoped you liked it! Thank you for all your reviews and please keep them coming. Have a great summer guys!**


End file.
